On the Rocks
by LightsLunarfox
Summary: if there is two things I've learned from this experience, i'd have to say i learned fighting with the one you love is hard, and not to make it harder by having a few drinks on the rocks. KuramaxOC One-shot


_**Disclaimer: only thing I own is the idea for this story and my OCs. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all

* * *

**_

_**On the Rocks

* * *

**_

_**Shea's P.O.V**_

"Then why can't I?!" I shouted at my husband, who was clearly just a pissed off with me as I was with him. This was the first time Kurama and I have had a big argument in a while. I was needed to help the eagle demons fend off a couple of C classes from their resistance village in demon world. But Kurama clearly didn't want me to go.

"You could be killed! C classes may not be strong alone, but together, can do a lot more damage than you think Shea!" He yelled back, anger staining his handsome features at about every word he said.

"I have a duty to my breed of demon Kurama!" I argued.

"You also have a respective duty to your family! The children need you!" he retorted. I stepped back, slightly knocked off balance and hurt by what he said. Or at least… what I thought he said.

"Meaning you don't right?!" Kurama looked from me, to the floor, and then faced me again.

"You're starting to make me think I don't." I fell silent. Not knowing what to say, my foot fell backwards, almost involuntarily, and I grabbed my coat from the couch that was off to my side. Walking to the door, I turned around, and gave Kurama about the meanest look I could possibly give him. When he didn't seem affected, I looked to the table by the door, picked up some random picture and threw it at him, he avoided it, and the picture, frame and all, crashed to the floor behind him. I turned back around and slammed the door behind me. Throwing my coat on, I kicked up the snow that was in front of me, trying to make my way through. I didn't know where I was off too, and honestly, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get as far away from Kurama as humanly possible.

* * *

_**Kurama's P.O.V**_

I stood staring at the door for a few moments before bending down and picking up the picture Shea had thrown at me before leaving. My eyes widened a bit when I saw what the picture that she had thrown at me was of, but I regained my composure quickly, picking up the broken wooden frame as well.

"Where did she go?" I looked up to see Ayane, one of the occupants of the house, staring down at me, seemingly confused. I went back to picking up the broken glass on the floor before answering her.

"I don't know." As I stood up, I noticed Ayane's gaze shift to the door.

"Don't look for her. She needs time to calm down" I told her quickly. She only nodded slowly, before returning to Sprite, who I noticed was standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen and living room. Sprite handed what looked like a cake to Ayane and walked over to me. She took the picture that Shea had thrown, and her breath seemed to catch in her throat for a moment. I only shook my head as a response. Sprite stood in silence for a moment before speaking.

"She'll come around… I doubt she even knew what she was throwing." She gave the picture back to me and I nodded.

"Maybe…" I heard a small amount of crying from upstairs.

"That'd be Emiko." Ayane commented.

"Maybe you should go see what's wrong." I put the broken picture frame and the picture on the table and went upstairs to check on my daughter.

* * *

_**Shea's P.O.V**_

I somehow ended up at the snow covered steps of a bar well known in the small city we lived in named Shady's bar. Deciding I didn't really have many other places to go, I stepped inside.

"Shia Minamino! Haven't seen you here in a while." I looked up to see old Shady himself, laughing as he cleared a spot for me from his place at the counter. I took my coat off, placing it over the barstool and promptly sitting on it.

"Thank you Shady. And if you'd please, don't use my last name right now." A look of confusion dusted his old face. After it looked like he had come to a conclusion, he spoke.

"Problems with the partner?" I huffed.

"You could say that." Shady gave me a nod.

"That's the reason you came here last time. Hell, you normally come in here every time there is a problem between you and that man of yours." I thought about it for a second, realizing Shady was right. I had come in here last time I had an argument with Kurama before. And a couple of times before that too…somehow I always end up at Shady's.

"So what do you want Ms.?" He questioned, polishing a glass with the cloth in his hands.

"Sake…" I responded.

"Ice blended as always?" I shook my head.

"No… make it on the rocks please Shady." Shady blinked, staring at me momentarily, but shrugged and started on my order.

"I just don't feel like hearing the stupid blender going off." I answered. Well, answered the question that was unspoken, but I could tell he wanted to ask by his actions. Two men slid into either bar stool seat that was beside me.

"Well, well, if it isn't you Shia . Back again huh? What did your attractive little husband do this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you." One of them wrapped an arm around me. Both of them smelled strongly of alcohol, then again, nothing else these jokers can really do all day but sit around at Shady's and get drunk, then try and pick up women. I gave a sharp glare to the man that had his arm around my waist.

"I suggest you get off me before I kill you." The man gave me a sly smile.

"Ol' Shady wouldn't let you do that." Shady slipped my drink to me, and then looked at the man.

"Boy, I wouldn't say anything if she up and killed you right now."

"If she doesn't, I will." I heard a familiar voice from behind threaten. The four of us at the bar, turned around to see my long time pal Yusuke standing there, looking quite scary if I might add. The men's eyes quickly filled with fear, the one who had my waist letting go and both scrambling away, like dogs with their tails in between their legs. Yusuke sat next to me, smirking in triumph.

"Way to clear a seat Yusuke." I took a sip of the Sake in front of me. Shady laughed.

"So, what'll it be Yusuke?" Yusuke sighed.

"The usual." He stated. Looking at my drink, he then added, "On the rocks like my friend here." Shady went to work on fixing Yusuke's 'Usual'.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned once Yusuke was totally situated. He blinked.

"I could ask you the same question. Keiko kind of kicked me out of the house for a bit, so I just, you know, found my way here." I sighed loudly.

"Again? This must be like the tenth time she's kicked you out this month. How does that woman put up with you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Hell, if I know. But anyway, what are you here for?" I looked away, feeling a small jolt of pain run through my body. Yusuke must have noticed the shift of my mood from bad to worse, because he moved on.

"Well, I haven't seen you in about a week, could use the time since we are both here to catch up you know?" I looked back to him, nodding in agreement. And that's exactly what we did. We spent the next hour ordering every drink on the rocks, and talking to the point our conversation got silly and pointless.

"And then- and then- ha-ha, then Ayane took the remote, and she threw it at him!" We burst out laughing, at this point not even knowing what the hell was so funny.

"Yeah, bet that would have hurt more if Keiko had slapped him." I went into a giggle fit.

"Yeah! Ha-ha ha!"

"Well if it ain't Shea and Urameshi." Yusuke and I turned around, greeted by the sight of Kuwabara, Shizuru at his side, her usual cigarette in her mouth.

"Kuwabara! Shizuru!" I shouted happily, not even realizing Kuwabara had used my demon name, but Shady hadn't noticed, so it was okay.

"Hey kiddo, what brings you here?" Shizuru asked. She was always calling me kiddo, even though I was thirty one now. Guess it's fine though, she is still older than me.

"You know, having a drink, relaxing, the good life." I responded, my words slurred a bit. Kuwabara blinked, looking at the counter behind us littered with glasses.

"Looks like more than 'a drink'" he stated. By this time, I had momentarily forgotten about my problem with Kurama, and was actually having a good time. They sat down and each ordered a drink. Shizuru sat down next to me, and we chatted while Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy starting up a shot contest.

"So how's life?" Shizuru asked, puffing out some cigarette smoke.

"Life is you know… going." I answered.

"Well going doesn't sound like good." She remarked. I shook my head.

"I guess not." She looked around.

"Come on, grab another drink and we'll talk outside." So, after asking Shady for another drink, I followed Shizuru out onto the cold patio of the bar, my skin tingling slightly from the touch of cold air.

"So what's going on?" I couldn't really see, so I didn't bother to try and look at Shizuru, so I stared at the ground.

"I dunno. It's complicated. Like, like, I dunno….dunno what's going on and I'm confused and-"

"This something between you and Kurama sweetheart?" I nodded slowly.

"That guy! Oh that guy was being such a, ya know, bastard earlier, yelling at me. I mean, I can't remember why but he got pissed at me for some reason I didn't remember why, and then he, he told me he didn't need me, so I- I threw something at him, and, and walked off!" I think I even lost track of what I was saying by that point in time. I made gestures as I told my story completely wasted, telling Shizuru my drunken version of what had happened. Shizuru nodded.

"I only caught about half of what you said, but he said he didn't need you?" I nodded, repeating the gesture I had made when I said he said he didn't need me.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to cause him to yell at you and say that? I mean, we all say things we don't mean sometimes right." All of a sudden, I choked out a sob. I don't know where it came from, but I started crying, harder than I think I ever had before.

"It- it was all my fault the guy yelled at me! All my fault! He was minding his own business, and I came up to him- hey you, I'm going to demon world and he was all like, you can't go, then I got angry!" I collapsed against Shizuru sobbing, I didn't hear what she said next, but it was along the lines of saying something about me being to drunk to stay at the bar. I guess she was right, since I couldn't even remember Kurama's name as well as say it right. I heard her call Kuwabara, who said something about taking me home and then Yusuke, then getting home to Yukina.

* * *

_**Kurama's P.O.V**_

I waited quietly for her to wake up, pulling the covers back onto her every time she kicked them off or something else like that. I glued the last part of the wooden frame together, sliding the photo into it delicately. Shizuru and Kuwabara had come home with her, she was already sleeping, and it looked like she had been crying. Shizuru told me she had gone to Shady's bar, and that's where they found her, drunk, talking to and singing songs with Yusuke.

I saw her sit up, holding her head in her hands.

"Ouch… that's one hell of a headache." She commented to herself. I silently walked over to the couch, sitting next to her.

"You always drink when you're upset." She jumped to the sound of my voice. She shook her head.

"I do not…" we returned to the silence there was before.

"Kurama…" I turned to her. She was concealing her eyes under her bangs, clutching the covers over her lap tightly.

"I…didn't… have a right… to... you know… get so pissed off at you yesterday. Or drink myself into a breakdown…" I stared at her for a moment. She looked genuinely sorry; her voice trembled which each word she had said. I reached over and gently brushed her bangs from her eyes, revealing her deep purple eyes, which were at the moment, filled with guilt and pain.

"As I had no right to say what I said." She closed her eyes; I guessed she was trying to hold back some tears.

"Shea, I was just worried for you. Though I still shouldn't have said what I did." I took the picture that she had thrown from the table and held it up to her. She opened her eyes and gazed at it for a moment.

"Oh…Kurama…I-"She took it from me delicately.

"That's our-"I nodded.

"The picture taken at our wedding." She sat speechless for a moment.

"If I knew what I was- I never would have-"

"I know. And it's alright. It's only a picture." She shook her head again.

"No, it's not, this is- Kurama, the day we got married was very important to me, I wanted to keep this picture, since the others were in that album we buried with my mother…"

"I'm sorry; I really do hate fighting with you Kurama. I love you, and the kids. And I shouldn't have made such a big deal and just let Temmaro take care of things in demon world." I nodded again, taking the frame from her and placing it on the table.

"I love you too Shea, which is why I try to keep you from endangering yourself." She wrapped her arms around me, her tense muscles loosening slightly.

"Just please…" she started. "don't ever make me think you don't need me…" I returned her embrace, which was all I could think of to do as a final reassurance that I would not.

* * *

_**A/N: okay… so…little random no? Actually had that idea buzzing around for a while, just to lazy to use it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it cause it was kind of fun to write.**_


End file.
